Help:A Guide to Klingon/others
Others Articles There is no Klingon equivalent to the definite article (the) or the indefinite articles (a, an). When translating from Klingon they must be inferred from the context. Pronouns Personal Pronouns Other Pronouns The use of these pronouns is described in the grammar section. Use of Personal Pronouns If a personal pronoun is required with a verb, then usually a verb prefix is used (this is explained under Verbs): * qamuS - I hate you. However, as shown above, there are distinct personal pronouns in Klingon. They act in two ways: # They can act simply as a noun replacement, either as the subject or object of a verb. They can be used to provide emphasis or for clarity. When used this way they take appropriate noun suffixes, namely the syntactic markers: #* SoHmo' Hegh - He died because of you. # They also act as the verb to be, and so take appropriate verb suffixes: #* jup ghaHbe' - He is not a friend. #:If the subject is a noun, then it takes the '-'e'' suffix: #* jup ghaH loD'e' - The man is a friend. Conjunctions After a verb je means also or too. Examples: Adjectives There are no adjectives in Klingon. Instead verbs which express a state or quality are used, such as chong (be good) or Doq (be orange, be red). The noun is the object of the phrase. That is, the verb comes after the noun, which is the reverse of the English word order: When a Klingon verb is used in this way as an adjective, then any type 5 suffixes which would normally apply to the noun are instead applied to the verb: Other noun suffixe stay on the noun: The only verb suffix allowed is -qu', which would normally be translated by very. If there is also a type 5 noun suffix, then this suffix comes after '-qu: Multiple Adjectives In English, several adjectives can be applied to a noun, for example ''big black ship. This forms a noun phrase, which can be used in a sentence as a noun - I see the big black ship. In Klingon, since the words for big (tIn) and black (qIj) are verbs, this construction is not allowed. If there are only two adjectives, we can form a sentence, using one as a verb and one as an adjective: * tIn Duj qIj - The black ship is big. Or we can use two clauses: * tIn Duj 'ej qIj - The ship is big and it is black. If a noun phrase is required, then it is possible to form a relative clause, using -bogh. A couple of constructions are possible: * tInbogh Duj 'ej qIjbogh - a ship which is big and which is black * tInbogh Duj qIj - a black ship which is big Adverbs Adverbs are not formed by modifying an adjective, instead there is a closed list. Several verb suffixes also act as adverbs, such as -bej, -ba', -chu', -law' and -qu'. Adverbs are placed at the beginning of a sentence or clause, except for: * jay' which appears at the end of the sentence * je and neH which appear after the verb they modify. Words formed used -logh are also adverbs, appearing at the start of the sentence: * wa'logh - once * cha'logh - twice * Hochlogh - all times, always (emphatically) * paghlogh - zero times, never (emphatically) Examples Numbers Examples Suffixes Two suffixes are used with Klingon numbers. The ordinal behaves likes a verb of state when it's describing a noun, that is they are both like adjectives. So, the ordinal always comes after the noun. If -Daq is required, it is applied to the ordinal. Additionally, an ordinal can act as a noun. The adverbs go at the start of a sentence. Hoch Hoch is variously translated as all, each, every, everyone, everybody or everything. * Used without a noun, it means everyone, everybody or everything: *:Suv Hoch - everyone fights; everybody fights; they all fight; all of them fight * If it precedes a plural noun it means all: *:Hoch puqpu' - all children; all the children; all of the children * If it precedes a singular noun it means each or every. *:Hoch puq - each child; every child *:Hoch jaj - each day; every day * If it follows a noun it means all of or the whole of *:nIn Hoch - all of the fuel *:jaj Hoch - all day; the whole day HochHom means most of and follows the noun: *:nIn HochHom - most of the fuel HochDIch means last or final, and like wa'DIch (first), it follows the noun: *:puq HochDIch - the last child Related are vay' which means anybody, and the verb suffix -lu' which is used for somebody. Fractions The only recorded fraction is bID; meaning half: * bID QoghIj - half a brain; a half brain In English, ordinals such as third are used to form fractions such as two thirds. This probably does not apply to Klingon. The word for decimal point is vI', so we have: * wej vI' wa' - three point one So for a distance: * wej vI' wa' qelI'qam - three point one kellicam It is also possible to use percentages: * cha' vatlhvI' - two percent (2%) Others Exclamations In Klingon, exclamations stand as a sentence on their own. Curses No translation is recorded for these. * ghuy'cha' * QI'yaH * Qu'vatlh